My Princess
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Ino experienced a kind of pain that tore her apart... She closed her eyes for a split second and whispered softly “Just call me your princess one more time…" InoXShika COMPLETE


_**Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick, and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new**_

Ino kept tossing and turning in her bed.

"_This is harder than I thought…"_

She wiped a fresh flow of tears that had just streamed across her face and cursed.

"_Fuck! This couldn't have happen…."_

She closed her eyes tightly and punched her pillow. It was wet. She grabbed it with much force and tossed it carelessly to the ground.

"_Why…? Why…?"_

Her sobs got louder and harder. Unstoppable. Her whole body was shaking with agony and angst.

"_No… no…"_

She released an agonizing scream she didn't know was held deep in her.

"_Dad…"_

Faintly she heard her mother approach and while caressing her hair soft words of comfort were spoken.

It didn't work.

_**Flash back, warm night, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories...  
Time after**_

His smile.

"_Look daddy! I made a bouquet of roses for you! You like them don't you?"_

_Inoshi smiled softly and patted his daughter's hair._

"_They're gorgeous princess. Just like you."_

_Ino's smile was wider than the world._

His patience.

"… _and then she, that Sakura, had just the nerve to buy a skirt just like the one I had bought! And right in front of my nose!! And she smirked daddy!"_

_Ino was puffed from anger._

"_Well that's really low princess. But… maybe she just wants to connect with her best friend again…"_

_Ino's hands were on her hips in a split second._

"_Connect?! Daddy are you insane?! She did it out of pure evilness! She just wants to make me angry! And daddy-…"_

Always his kind eyes… his touch… his love… everything… and now…

_Gone… Forever…_

_**Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're callin' to me, I can't hear what you've said**_

_**You said, "Go slow, I fall behind"  
The second hand unwinds...**_

The day was as dark has her heart was. Filled with sorrow, sadness, tragedy, but mostly hate. Hate filled her like none other emotion could.

Oh…

Pain…

Extreme pain.

She sat there in silence. Her eyes only facing the ground. And all was blurry. Not because of the stupid rain that kept pouring in, but mostly because of the warm and wet tears that kept running nonstop on her cheeks.

She heard some of the priest's words. But all was an annoying babbling sound on the background of her fresh memories.

"_Daddy…"_

It appeared as tough the ceremony was over because she heard a rustling sound and soon everyone was up. She noticed some figures moving, paying their last respects to an old friend.

She didn't dare move.

She sat there until everyone passed by her and sad soft words of comfort on her hear. Words that didn't do anything to her because she couldn't make out a meaning in all that was happening.

And it hurt.

Bad.

_**If you're lost, you can look and you will find me,  
Time after time**_

Suddenly, she felt a soft hand resting on her shoulder. She didn't want to look because for a split second the soft, yet rough, touch on her shoulder made her think that it was her father.

She closed her eyes for a split second and whispered softly _"Just call me your princess one more time…"_

But her father's call never came.

Instead, a familiar and also soothing voice reached her ears.

"Ino, come on. Let's get out of here."

She felt another flow of tears rushing down her cheeks caused by the protectiveness and softness of the voice that reminded her so much of her father.

"I don't want to let him go…"

Her voice sounded hoarse for lack of use.

"He can't leave me… never…"

She started sobbing, the pain was unbearable.

The owner of the voice kneeled down so he was facing her and pulled her closer to a warm and comforting hug.

"He already left Ino. No one can change that. But you can still make him live on in you. You look so much like him. Just don't let him go. Remember him every day, talk to him every day, think of him every day… and he'll never really leave you."

She pulled back to look her friend in the eyes. They were full of sorrow, love and caring.

"I know that… but it's just so hard…"

"But I'm here, Ino. Always."

She nodded. She knew he was.

_**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting,  
Time after time**_

_Some years after…_

"Shika…" She started, her voice soft. "Thank you."

He chuckled and caressed her blond hair.

"For what, princess?" He kissed her forehead.

She smiled.

"For just that…"

He chuckled. She was full of mysteries and surprises. And he never got tired of it.

_Still your princess… _She thought happy. _Thank you too, daddy._


End file.
